Chimcar's Journey in John's Mansion
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Plot: Chimney goes from place to place trying to find Terry, however he gets more than what he bargained for. Yaoi. Continuation from Chimcar's Diary. Rated M: Smut, Language &Pokecest(Pokemon Incest) Main Pairings: Chimcar(Chimney), Machoke(Muscle), Gengar(RS. Jr) and Lucario(Riley). Please Tell Me Whatcha Think. To Be Added: Chimney X Haunter; and Finding Riley


**Chimcar's Journey in Jonh's Mansion**  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But I own the OCs._  
Plot: Chimney goes from place to place trying to find Terry, however he gets more than what he bargained for. Yaoi. Continuation from _**Chimcar's Diary. **_  
**Rated M: ^^Smut, Language &Pokecest(Pokemon Incest)^^ **  
_Main Pairings: Chimcar(Chimney), Machoke(Muscle), Gengar(RS. Jr) and Lucario(Riley). _  
Please Tell Me Whatcha Think.

**~Movie View~**  
Chimney awoke to find that he was in an emtpy bed then he sat up but found that he was the only one in the room. Chimney walked to the door and switched the selection wheel from _John's room _to _Grass Valley, _he didn't like being all alone in a new place. The door in front of him disappeared for a ten seconds, then a new door reappeared, it was green and had a leaf symbol on it. Chimney opened the door and went inside. Chimney saw a huge grassy field, filled with pokemon, but when he looked behind him he saw that he came out of a large tree stump, with a plant starting to sprout. He looked around but didn't see anything that looked like Terry, so he sat in front of the stump hoping for some advice when suddenly a Caterpie, on the stump, crawled over to him.  
"Why hello, are you lost?" said the Caterpie. Chimney got up, turned around and looked up at the Caterpie.  
"Um yes and no...I'm looking for Terry have you seen him? He has a huge tree on his back on the left, three spikes on the right, he's big and..."  
"I think you're talking about the Torterra." said Caterpie, as he became face to face with Chimney. "Well you're new here. Welcome." Caterpie smiled and Chimney returned it.  
"How'd you know? " Chimney scratched the back of his head.  
"Other than the fact that you're a fire type in the area made for grass and bug type pokemon? You didn't know the pokemon you talked about. When you've been here awhile, you pick up on such things."  
"Can you tell me a few things?"  
"Certainly. Torterra or Terry, as you said, is the guardian or chief of Grassy Plains."  
"Grassy Plains? On the selection wheel it said Grassy Valley."  
"I'm guessing John labeled the wheel, anyway each section has it's own chief. Like in the Graveside Graveyard, there's RS. Jr. the Gengar, he recently became chief and rumors say that RS actually means Really Scary. RS. Jr. is a ghost type and I hear that despite the fact that he can be scary, he's pretty cute."  
"What does he do there?" Chimney sat down on the soft grass.  
"Wow you are new, he protects ghost type and dark type pokemon. Then theres the Rumbling mountains, where Riley, the Lucario is. I hear he's actually very nice and friendly but, doesn't hold any punches when fighting. Riley is a fighting and steel type pokemon and I hear he's very handsome." Chimney started to fantasize about Riley.  
"...Riley..."  
"Thats cute, well if you like him, you'll like Muscle the Machoke, protecter of the Gymnasium. Muscle is one tough pokemon, he physically is probably the strongest pokemon around besides Torterra. Muscle loves to fight but has good self control however I've heard that he has quiet a dark side."  
"Why is he called Muscle? I don't think he was just found amazingly strong."  
"Yes you're, probably right, I assume, that when John saw him, he noticed his incredible muscles. Not very creative but fitting. Well I don't want to over load you but here are the others: Suny, the Luxray; Snowy,the Abomasnow;Shelly the pink female Gastrodon; Rosy the Roserade and Red the Staraptor."  
"Thank you for the information but how can that help me find Terry?"  
"Oh, I'm so sorry,...I'm sure Lucario'll know where he is." Chimney got up and reached for the selection wheel but paused. "He likes to train in the mountains but Machoke will know for sure and he's always in the Gymnasium." Chimney nodded and thanked the little guy before selecting _Gymnasium_ on the wheel. The leaf door was replaced with a dark red door with the symbol of a dumbell on it. Chimney went through the door the find himself in a large locker room. Chimney blushed as he observed the different kinds of pokemon and started to get hard. He saw two pokemon talking to each other, both were naked except one had boxing gloves on Hitmonchan, while the other one didn't have a face, just eyes, Hitmonlee. Chimney turned his attention to a blue pokemon,Sawk, that just walked in, he walked passed the two chanting pokemon and walked directly to Chimney. As Sawk got closer Chimney found himself blushing more and more, his tail was burning brighter than ever so, to avoid embarrassment he looked down but saw his cock was stone hard. He covered his cock with his hands but by that time Sawk was a few feet away,Chimney looked up to see Sawk taking off his dojo uniform. Chimney was memorized by Sawk's muscular chest, he had six pack. Sawk started to stretch he started with his tripeds by bending one arm behind his head, so that his elbow was in the air, then with the other hand he pulled on his elbow. Then he switched arms, he did that five times and Chimney found him self masterbating to Sawk. Sawk opened his locker that was right above Chimney's head then he dropped his pants much to Chimney's pleasure. Sawk bent down to pick up his pants,which stopped Chimney's heart but Sawk didn't show any sign that he noticed Chimney. Chimney gave a sigh of relief and continued to jack off as he stared at Sawk's eight inch penis. Chimney wanted to seize the cock dangling above him but was afraid that he'd get beat up by the muscular man. Sawk put his clothes in his locker then turned his attention to Chimney.  
**SawkXChimney**  
"Do you think I haven't noticed you yet?" said Sawk seriously but in a kind tone. Chimney stopped in fright but looked up to see Sawk looking down at him. Chimney was too shocked to move or speak so he stood still and stared at Sawk. "What's the matter little guy?" Sawk pick up Chimney, closed his locker and carried him to a wooden bench. Sawk sat down with Chimney sitting across his lap. Sawk saw that Chimney's boner hasn't deflated at all. Sawk stared in Chimney's eyes for a minute then he got up and put Chimney's stomach on the bench. "Well since you're not in the mood talk." Sawk pumped himself til he had a raging hard-on then began to finger Chimney. Chimney moaned time from time as Sawk thrusted his finger in his ass. Sawk added another finger and began to scissor Chimney causing Chimney to moan louder and more often. "That should be enough." As he said that he took out his fingers and positioned himself behind Chimney. Sawk thrusted his cock into Chimney.  
"AH! That hurt!" Chimney felt a huge rush of pain in his ass.  
"So you can talk." said Sawk as he slid three of the four inches out of Chimney. "You just needed a push." Sawk thrusted four inches into Chimney. "Your ass is really warm it feels great around my cock." Sawk continuously took three inches out then shoved four inches in. For Chimney it felt like hell, he didn't feel any pleasure just pure pain.  
"Please stop! You're gonna break me in two!" Sawk was too busy helping himself to acknowledge Chimney's cries. After a while thanks to Sawk's repetition, Chimney started to get use to his size and began to feel pleasure. "Ah...yeah...faster..." Chimney put his legs on the bench so Sawk could lay in to him more. Sawk grabbed Chimney's waist and sped up.  
"Like that? Cutie." Chimney moaned and released a white fluid from his all over the side of the bench.  
"AH Yeah." Chimney's didn't go down bit as Sawk pounded his cock into him.  
"Here it comes! Cutie." Sawk thrusted his full length inside Chimney, who gased then moaned at the sensation from Sawk's cum flow into him. Sawk pulled out making a cum flood out of Chimney.  
"Oooo." Sawk kissed Chimney and could see that Chimney was filled with a craving for more ecstasy. Sawk picked up Chimney and carried him to the actual gymnasium, where many pokemon were training and helping each other. Sawk put Chimney's arms around his neck and put three fingers in his butt then he walked across the gymnasium. He had a no trouble avoiding pokemon battles left and right and made it to a door that read _Muscle's office_ and Sawk knocked on the door three times.  
"Come in." said a powerful voice from inside. Sawk complided, twisted the door knob, opening the door then he walked in. Inside was a muscular purple pokemon,Machoke, looking somewhere in his twenties, in a wheelie chair with his feet on a wooden desk. He was only in black spandex but the spandex served as underwear, so didn't cover anything other than his butt and his crotch. "Who's the kid?" The Machoke raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't know, he was just watching me while jerking off so I fucked him. But now he's in ecstasy so I brought him to you to you."  
"So you want me to fuck the kid?"  
"Basically. Yeah. I got to go wash up." Sawk put Chimney on the table, next to Machoke's feet then left the room. Machoke looked at Chimney, Chimney was starting to come back to his senses.  
"You're kinda cute kid...but i'm not into that sort of thing." Hearing that Chimney felt sad and looked down at his raging boner. Machoke rolled his eyes and sighed."But I guess I could kiss you or something..." Chimney looked up at the Machoke with eyes of joy and he climbed to Machoke's stomach. "So I've been to ask you this, who are you and why are you here? Usually the fire types stay in their own territory, are you a messeger?" Chimney ignored the questions til he got in Machoke's face and kissed him.  
"My name's Chimney. I'm looking for Muscle but I haven't seen him yet." Machoke fought every fiber of his being to not reveal to the little guy that HE was Muscle.  
"...What...does...he...look...like?" asked Machoke biting his lip.  
"I hear he's a Machoke but I don't know what that is."  
"How old are you?"  
"Ten and a half." Chimney smiled at Machoke.  
"Well you're pretty young and why do you need Muscle?"  
"Long story short, I'm looking for Terry, I heard that if I can find Riley I'll know where he is, But only Muscle knows where Riley is."  
"Why do you need Terry?"Chimney blushed at the question and looked away from Muscle.  
"Well...he's my mate." Muscle seemed a tad mad at the response.  
"Well...I'll help you." Muscle set his down and got up then headed for the door. Muscle opened the door, he let Chimney go first, then he closed the door behind him. They walked to the selection wheel in the locker room. Muscle switched the dial from _Gymnasium _to _Graveside Graveyard_. The red door was replaced with a black door that had a large white skull in the middle. The skull had a set of bright purple eyes with red dots as pupils. The skull seemed angry and it scared Chimney but Muscle wasn't intimidated so he opened the door and walked in, with Chimney. They walked out of a large tombstone They saw a church house on a hill several miles away, with tombstones everywhere along with dead threes here and there.  
"I don't see anyone and its kinda creepy here." Chimney wrapped his arms around Muscle's leg.  
"Now don't be frightened, the pokemon here are nicer than what most people say." Muscle put Chimney on his shoulder and started to walk towards the house two miles away.  
"Well this place is still scary. Why are we here? Is Riley here?"  
"No, but I always like to visit my...friend ...here." Muscle started to run to the church house while Chimney clung to his shoulder.  
'Slow down! You're going too fast!" Chimney yelled as he was close to falling off. Just then Muscle stopped at the wooden door but Chimney was propelled through the door. Muscle walked into the dark room and found Chimney in the middle of the room. Muscle walked up to Chimney and picked him up.  
"Are you ok?"  
"You sir are very fast runner..." Chimney was still dizzy from being sent through the door.  
"Yeah I am and I'm sorry for launching you through the door are you hurt?"  
"...No but I'm dizzy." Muscle looked around but couldn't see much.  
"Um Chimney, if you're feeling better, could you lead? I can't see a thing." Muscle set Chimney on the ground but held his hand. Chimney walked forward to see that he was on a red carpet with gold outlines. All of a sudden Chimney started to float off the ground.  
"Wah! Whats going on?" Chimney tried to reach for the floor but was too high up to even come close to touching the floor. Muscle was also forced off the ground but wasn't as worried as Chimney.  
"Its ok Chimney its just some pokemon." Chimney felt a little better knowing that someone was forcing him up, instead of gravity decided to take a cat nap. Chimney's legs were spread open then he felt something enter him but he didn't know what it was but it felt nice. The room was lit with purple and black flames in the lamps on the wall. Chimney looked over at Muscle, who had his underwear hanging on his ankle. Chimney gasped, with delight, at the sight of Muscle's ten point ten inch cock, throbbing between his open legs. Chimney and Muscle floated over to an empty throne on the stage. Muscle closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations given to him. Chimney stared at Muscle's body while he began to jerk his hard cock.  
"Well well well Muscle...Who is this?...Your little friend?" said a mysterious voice.  
"Wait. You're Muscle?" Chimney looked at Muscle's face and saw his eyes open.  
"Oh yeah...Yeah I'm Muscle" Muscle moaned as he felt fingers thrusting in and out of him. "...RS nnn show your cute self..."  
"Uck! Fine." Just as the voice faded a large purple pokemon, with spikes all over his back and a tail, Gengar, appeared in the throne. RS. Jr. was laying across the throne with one of his legs on one of the armrests. RS. had one hand to his cheek as he stared at the floating 's other hand rubbing his belly. "Bring the big one to me."  
**MachokeXGengar**  
Muscle floated down to RS and then was set gently on the stage, in front of RS. Muscle knelt down between RS's legs and began to suck his cock. "Wow, hun not even a hello just straight to cock." Teased . . Muscle didn't give RS. a verbal response he just swirled his tongue around RS's cock. Muscle currently was sucking two inches of RS. . RS. moaned then shoved threes inches of his fourteen point one inch cock in Muscle's throat. Muscle occasionally took the dick out and licked it up and down. Muscle stopped sucking so he could stand up and allowed RS to sit up right. Muscle turned around and bent over then,RS. took his hips and licked his hole, a few times, with his massive tongue. Then RS. put three of his little fingers inside of Muscle's ass and they slid right in with no trouble so, he added his last finger inside. RS. figured that since his entire hand was in Muscle, he might as well try something fun. A small black ball formed inside Rs.'s hand (shadow ball), RS. started to thrust the ball further in. Muscle felt the ball grow inside him but that only made him feel even better.  
"AH! What are you doing?" said Muscle in heavy ecstasy.  
"My shadow ball...you like?" Muscle spread his cheeks wider so RS. could shove the ball farther down. "Heh you do like. But its now time for something much bigger." RS's shadow ball faded then RS took his hand out of Muscle's ass. RS positioned himself behind Muscle then Muscle eased himself on RS.'s huge cock. However, RS. grabbed his hips and slamed five inches into his ass. Muscle gasped but slowly started to push himself down on RS's cock. "Ah. Thats nice but don't hurt yourself." Muscle bit his lip as he began to fuck himself with RS.'s cock. Muscle managed to get eight inches inside of him. RS. took out three inches just to thrust them back in while Muscle was jerking off his meat stick but he didn't last long and came on the stage. Muscle tightened his cheeks when he came making RS.'s thrusts more effective and sent RS. over the egde and soon Muscle's ass was flooded with hot cum. RS. pulled out of his mate and sat in his throne while Muscle fell to the floor, every part of his body was twitching with pleasure. RS. watched as cum leaked from Muscle's ass then look up at Chimney. RS.'s tongue slithered to Muscle's ass and slid inside.  
"AH!" Muscle wanted to look behind him but the fourteen inch dick took a lot out of him. He closed eyes as he felt the tongue dive into his cum filled ass.  
**HaunterXChimney**  
While RS. played with Muscle, Chimney's front row seat was about to get more physical. Chimney suddenly felt two large hands grip his waist and that he was being filled with a big thick meat rob. Chimney then felt the rob thrust into him and it felt great. Chimney put one finger in his mouth and started to furiously beating his dick. Soon Chimney felt the most pleasurable thing he ever experienced, he felt a warm lick on the tip of his dick as he masterbated. Chimney stopped jerking off so he could feel the waves of pleasure from having the tip of his dick licked. Chimney felt a long wet tongue wrap around his dick and jerk him off. Chimney's dick erupted with a fountain of cum, Chimney felt a little light headed. He started to feel the thing inside him speed up and force more of itself inside him. He wanted to see what was causing him so much pleasure so, he looked at where the pokemon would be but saw nothing except for a huge bulge in his stomach. The feeling of the tongue on his dick faded as the pleasure in his increased.  
"AH! Oh! Whoever you are..Uh..You're great at this." Chimney moaned and moaned he was on cloud ecstasy and he couldn't believe it. He started to backup on the dick, wanting to get all of it in him. Chimney felt the rod throb then was slammed by it. Chimney's ass was overflowed with cum, as cum went in him, cum also splashed out of him. Chimney felt paralyzed by pleasure but then he passed out.

When Chimney came to, he was all clean,he felt well rested and he was on the floor in front of the stage. He got up then saw Muscle on the trone bouncing up and down so, he started walking towards him.  
"Let's leave him be. What bring you here?" said a voice behind Chimney, stopping him in his tracks. Chimney looked behind him and saw another purple pokemon but his one had huge hands and no legs,Haunter.  
"Wah! When did you get here?" Chimney jumped at the sight of Haunter which made the pokemon laugh.  
"Ahh. I've been here the entire time or did you forget when you passed out?"  
"No, but I didn't see you...Were you the one that made me feel so good?"  
"Why yes I am, you can call me Haunter. And I must ask, not that I don't enjoy company, but what are you doing here?"  
"Oh, well in a short explanation, I'm looking for Riley the Lucario. Can you help?"  
"Why I do believe I can, follow me." Haunter led Chimney back to the large tombstone and changed the dial from _Graveside Graveyard _to _Chapel Electronica_. The skull door changed to a half gray door. It had gray clouds on the top that had lightning rain down. Haunter and Chimney went through the door and came out of a elevator. They saw huge building with two pillars shootings electric currents at each other. The left pillar shot blue streams while the right pillar fired yellow bolts.  
"Wow thats so cool." said Chimney looking up. "So Riley is in ." Chimney ran inside followed by Haunter, who turned invisible. Chimney found that the doors were incredibly easy to move despite their huge size. Chimney was surprised when he layed his eyes on the interior, it was filled with technology but it was empty. "I wonder where everyone went."  
"I have an idea, this way." Haunter made a shadow ball to lead Chimney. Haunter led Chimney to a small pokeball platform with a lever on it. Chimney pulled the lever and the platform floated down to a underground coliseum. The coliseum was filled with cheers and roaring pokemon. Chimney made his way inside closely followed by the invisible Haunter.  
"Woah, theres so many pokemon here." said Chimney observing his surroundings, in amazement. "Ah! Theres too many pokemon, how will I ever find Rily?" Haunter looked over the crowd then out of the corner of his eye, saw a section that was different than everything else.  
"Up there, to your right." Chimney looked up to his right and saw it.  
"How will I get there?" When Chimney finished his question, he was flying towards the section. As he neared he saw a black and pokemon with a yellow star tipped tail,Luxray, was laying on his stomach. He landed next to Luxray but Luxray's eyes were closed and his hips were moving. "Um...excuse me." Luxray opened his eyes slowly and looked at Chimney, causing him to flinch. "Sorry... But I need you, Riley." The Luxray was very confused, did he know Riley was under him or did he mean him.  
"Are you talking to me?" Luxray's voice was cold and angry.  
"Y-yes. Please calm down Riley."  
"You idiot. I'm NOT Riley." Luxray tried to channel his annoyance in his thrusts so, his thrusts became more violent.  
"Then where is he?" Chimney was confused and needed clarification."Haunter if he's not Riley then why are we here?"  
"Because, Riley is here and he's right infront of you." said Haunter in a calm, mellow tone. Chimney observed the Luxray but scratched the back of his head. "Its ok just use your head and what is he doing?"  
"He's just moving his hips."  
"Does that motion seem familiar?"  
"Hmmm." Luxray closed his eyes and thrusted harder. The shadow ball moved away from Chimney and went behind Luxray, Chimney followed. Chimney couldn't believe it, he saw two pairs of legs and two pairs of balls both pairs were different colors. "So is the one underneath this guy Riley?"  
"Yep but it would be very rude to interrupt them." Chimney walked back to Luxray's side.  
"Not to stop you, but I need Riley too find my friend Terry." Luxray rised his head and a second head rose up but was completely flushed.  
"Uh yeah...hello...nnn ah, I know where he nnnn is." said Lucario.  
"Really where?"  
"With John, exploring." Haunter's shadow ball faded.  
"Thank you very much." Chimney bowed then was carried away. Haunter set Chimney down at the entrance. "Haunter wanna sleep with me?"  
"I delighted to." Chimney walked back to the pokeball platform and pushed the lever. The platform floated upwards, when it reached ground level Chimney headed for the selection wheel. Haunter was right behind him as he change the dial from _Chapel Electronica _to _John's Room_. The door changed from a lightning storm to a plain white. Chimney and Haunter went inside and came into John empty room. Chimney climbed into the bed and tucked himself in. Haunter laid down behind Chimney, his tongue made it's way across Chimney's waist and in between his legs. Haunter's tongue licked Chimney's balls and played with his nipples til Chimney, somehow managed to fall asleep or pass out from pleasure again.  
"Good night mate." Haunter held Chimney in his hands and soon fell asleep along side Chimney." 

_**THE END **_


End file.
